


Delicious

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Food, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles has a delicious way to celebrate the off the wall holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 19th is National Chocolate Caramel Day.

Derek should not have been as surprised as he was. Stiles _had_ asked about all this. He had even asked for permission, which he had readily agreed. Of course, in his defense, he thought this was going to happen the night he had been asked.

Yes, that night his mother had come over for dinner, as had John. Derek thought that the two parents had effectively thrown the plan off track and was promptly forgotten, he brushed it off. Yes, he had been looking forward to it, but he could not blame his human mate for being overwhelmed and tired by their parents asking about grandkids. The visit had worn him out too.

He should have looked at the odd calendar that Stiles kept on his desk. If he had, he would not have been surprised to wake up naked and tied spread eagle to the bed. He had used silk scarves to tie him up, something that Derek could easily obliterate, thus his way of silently asking for his trust.

He took a deep breath and forced his body to relax into the bed. He wondered how long he would have to wait for his mate to show up. It wasn't long, he had only managed to count to 90 before Stiles walked into the room.

"Good evening, Derek. Did you have a good nap?" his mate asked as he entered the room.

Derek nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight of his mate's attire. He stood there in nothing but a small loin cloth. When viewed from the side, it was obvious that he was not wearing any underwear. 

"Yeah, good nap, better wake up call," he confessed.

"Do you remember what I asked you about a few days after Valentine's?"

"Yes," he replied somewhat curious.

Stiles grinned like a loon, dashed out the door, and then reappeared pushing a food cart with a few covered dishes and a huge grin.

Derek thought that his mate was going to feed him, he thought wrong. 

The first thing that Stiles uncovered was a delicious smelling goat's milk caramel. He drizzled it on Derek's right hip and slowly let the caramel drag and trace to his left nipple. Next came melted (warmed) dark chocolate, that he used to create a mirror version of the caramel. 

He bent down and ghosted his breath over Derek's stiffening cock. With a wicked grin, he gave the cock a quick kiss, and then started to lick the caramel and chocolate from his body, make sure _not_ to the stiffening member.

Derek flexed his fingers, his chest heaving, whimpers leaving his throat, and his muscles aching to move, to participate, to claim his mate. 

Which is what Stiles wanted. He wanted to drive the man crazy and he was doing a damned fine job of it. Thankfully, there was not too much sticky stuff, not that it really helped.

"What does this smell like?" Stiles asked as he shoved an bottle under his nose.

Derek cautiously took a sniff. It wasn't that he didn't trust the younger man, but he had fallen victim to more than a few pranks. "Chocolate," he replied surely.

"Correct," Stiles told him as he poured the chocolate smelling liquid on Derek's very erect cock.

"Guess this one and you get a special treat," he tempted the were.

This time Derek took a deep breath of what he now knew to be lube. He sniffed a few more times. It smelled of sugar and vanilla, which didn't narrow his choices as much as he would have liked. "Caramel," he guessed, praying that it was the right answer.

"See, I knew you could do it," he praised as the caramel lubricant joined the chocolate lube, and it smelled fucking delicious.

Stiles gave his mate a wicked grin as he settled over his erection and slowly sat down. Both men could only moan once he was fully seated. He put his hands on Derek's chest and slowly rode the delicious smelling cock.

"Happy National Chocolate Caramel Day," he wished as he bounced faster.

That was the words that threw Derek into a frenzy. He tore loose of the bonds, flipped them over, and fucked into the human fast and hard.

There were no words to be said. Derek couldn't think of anything beyond 'mine,mate,knot'; and with the rough fucking he was receiving, Stiles couldn't catch his breath to do more than moan.

Derek roared as he finally shoved his knot deep into his mate. Stiles could only groan and give his cock a quick jerk to find his own release.

They both lay there; smiling, panting, and enjoying the smell. Both thinking the same thing: 'Best Holiday Ever.'

~FIN~


End file.
